No way out
by VeeKAY14
Summary: Hermione and Draco accidently bash into each other on the second floor. But why are they stuck to the spot? Oh of course...Mistletoe.


Hermione sighed and pulled Harry and Ron's transfiguration essays towards her. She was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, and her two best friends were watching her with grateful looks on their faces.

"Thanks so much 'Mione, we would be so lost without you" Harry told her, while Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the ridiculous nickname Harry had fallen into the habit of calling her.

"Just don't let it happen again" She replied, and the boys grinned. She always told them that it was the last time she would check (aka finish) their homework for them, but it never was. Ron and Harry's pleading looks and extravagant compliments always worked…

"Here. I've read over, checked and completed them, so now I can go to dinner" she returned the essays and smiled. "Thank you for the Christmas presents too, they were lovely"

"You're welcome 'Mione. Thanks for the poster too, it was great" Ron said happily.

Hermione waved and headed down to dinner alone, as Ron and Harry had eaten after quidditch practise while Hermione was in the library. It was Christmas day, which meant there would be a feast, but Hermione felt like something different from all the Christmas-y food. She'd had enough on Christmas Eve. She trotted down the second floor, heading towards the kitchens when she promptly bashed into something very hard.

"Sorry, I didn't see y- Malfoy!" Hermione groaned. Out of the entire castle of students, she just had to bash into the boy she hated most, the prejudiced Slytherin pureblood. Damn.

"Hello there mudblood. Don't apologise, I know you purposefully ran into me because you wanted to feel my six-pack" he smirked, while Hermione nearly threw up.

"If your head got any bigger, your ears would be in different time zones Malfoy." She sighed from the floor. Hermione scrambled to her feet and glared at him while he smirked at her lame comeback.

"Really Granger? That's the best you can do?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "You need Potty and Weasel to teach you some proper insults. Now get out of my way" He spat.

"As much as I can't wait to do that, I can't" she replied sarcastically.

"What do you man you can't, get out of my way Mudblood!"

"I can't because I, unlike you, have noticed something above our heads, which prevents me from moving" She replied icily.

He looked up immediately and groaned. A rapidly growing sprig of mistletoe was twisting its way above their heads. Draco tried to force himself to move away, but the charm was too strong, and both his feet remained firmly stuck to the spot.

"There's no way out Malfoy. But I assure you there is no way in _hell_ that I am kissing your ferret mouth."

"I wouldn't want you too, because that would mean _touching _a mudblood. I wouldn't sink that low" he replied coldy.

Hermione glared and sat down on the ground with her arms crossed and she studied the nearest statue, for something to do while she waited stubbornly for a teacher to come and rescue them.

"Granger what in the name of Voldemort are you doing?"

"Waiting to be rescued by a teacher"

"You do know that teachers have no power over Mistletoe. I heard Flitwick complaining last week."

"What?" Hermione yelped, bolting into a standing position. "So we _have _to kiss?"

"Unfortunately" he replied, his icy grey eyes boring into hers in distaste.

"Gross, I would never kiss a slimy git like you"

"And I would never kiss a mudblood know-it-all like _you_" he countered.

"But I really need to be somewhere" she sighed.

"And I need to be somewhere as well"

"Should we just get it over with then?" Hermione asked rudely.

"You know you just want to kiss me" he smirked.

"In your fat unicorn dreams Malfoy. I'm not one of those disgusting girls that you sleep around with"

Draco scowled. "Fine, but we can't ever tell anyone about this, no one can find out. The shame of kissing a mudblood is too embarrassing to imagine."

Hermione glared and nodded stiffly. She took a step closer to him. He edged slowly towards her. They leaned in slowly and pecked each other on the lips for a millisecond, before retracting and spitting and moaning.

"That was disgusting! I kissed a bloody Gryffindor!" Draco yelped, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Too bad Malfoy, we have to do it again, longer this time- and before your ego goes higher than Everest, it's only because we still can't move. That hardly qualified as a kiss." She grimaced at the thought of kissing him again.

"OH MY HOLY NARGLE. YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO KISS AGAIN?" he shrieked, eyes wide with horror.

"Unfortunately" she quoted him.

"Arrghh! Fine, hurry up and get it over with mudblood. I have better things to do than look at you"

They leaned in and pressed their mouths together, and something happened that neither of them expected. Fireworks exploded in Hermione's mouth and electricity zapped through her lips. She tasted the delicious flavour of green apples and cinnamon and her eyes widened. She didn't know Malfoy was such an amazing kisser. Maybe that was why the girls flocked to his bed. She focused under not crumpling under the strong, intense kiss of Malfoy's and she closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

Draco bent down and kissed Hermione with his frustration directed towards the mistletoe, but his knees nearly went weak with surprise. Who knew Granger was such a good kisser? He tasted honey and buttermilk on her lips, and they were surprisingly soft and sweet. He was shocked when he felt the tingling on his lips that he never felt before with any other girl. It was his best kiss ever, and that was saying a lot, considering the amount of girls he had been with. He kept kissing her, as his logical sense and willpower to pull away disappeared.

When they finally broke apart for air, they were gasping and wide-eyed. They watched each other warily for a few moments, wondering what the hell just happened. Hermione recovered first, and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Okay, so um, not a word to anyone right? Bye Malfoy" she muttered, taking off towards the kitchens, leaving a frozen Draco standing in the middle of the corridor.

He was standing alone, still replaying their kiss in his head. What the hell was that? Why did he feel rainbows and ponies on my lips when she kissed him? Still confused, he slowly started walking away.

That special kiss lingered on Draco and Hermione's mind for the rest of their school years.

A/N: hey guys! hope you liked this one-shot :3 I'll be doing more one-shots later (theyre so much easier and fun!) but I'll have other stories coming up soon :) Please leave a review! 3 xx

~VeeKAY14


End file.
